What Have I Done?
by Kaitlin A. Blagg
Summary: <html><head></head>5 Years, Post ACC. Tifa's heart is broken in a moment then repaired in the next. Too bad he just had to show up. Now, her life is on the line. Will Cloud save her?</html>
1. Comfort

**Hey Guys, so this is my new fanfic. It's gonna be short and there will be a sequel. :D**

**Just please R&R :D**

* * *

><p>What Have I Done?<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take all my vicious words,<strong>_

_**And turn them into something good.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tifa's POV<strong>

I ruined it; I ruined it all. Everything that we've done…everything that we've worked for…gone. Tears streamed from my eyes; they seemed to mimic the rain that poured down outside. His words…they echoed in my ears like a ghost whispering its last words before moving on to the Lifestream.

"I can't do this anymore."

A choked up sob escaped me at last; my hands covered my mouth. My legs gave in and I collapsed to my knees, my eyes moving to the broken glass on the floor. The smell of alcohol was overpowering in the room, the broken bottle was across from me. I saw the way my tears were already making a puddle; it was either that or we had a leak in the ceiling, but I highly doubted that. My eyes trailed to the one thing that stood out against the cherry wood flooring; a gold ring. I shakily let my fingers pick up the band and I held it close to my heart. My eyes closed tightly, my sobs growing louder and louder by the minute until I was sure they could be heard over the pounding rain.

"Mommy?"

I looked up to the doorway; Zack stood there, his cerulean eyes were wide and worried.

"Yeah sweetheart?" I asked, wiping away my tears and forcing a smile for my son. I had to be strong for him. I _needed_ to be strong.

"Why are you crying? Did Daddy leave?" he rubbed one eye and I got up shakily. I went towards him, stepping over the glass, before picking up his small body. I held him close, his arms wrapped around my neck. "Did Daddy have to go to work early?"

"No sweetheart. He didn't have to go to work," I murmured. He pulled away from my shoulder, how could I explain it to him? He was only three years old!

"Then why'd he go?"

I forced another smile, "Because he needs to think; Daddy has a lot on his mind right now…"

"Oh…Okay. So he'll come back…right?" his big blue eyes were watching me with curiosity.

"I don't know, Zack…but I _do_ know that he'll come back when he's ready. He wouldn't leave you without saying goodbye…or telling you how much he loves you." Tears blinded my vision. "He loves you so much, Zack."

"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you right?"

I didn't answer immediately because…I just…didn't know anymore. Zack seemed to notice my hesitation and my sadness; he smiled and it warmed my heart. He kissed my cheek before hugging my neck. I kissed his hair and held him tightly before setting him down. "Time for bed, champ," I murmured and he nodded.

"Goodnight mommy. I love you," he grinned and a tear fell.

"I love you too, Zack, so much." I kissed his forehead and he ran off, leaving me stand there alone. I opened my palm and stared at the gold band—

"_TIFA! ZACK!"_

My blood ran cold; I knew that strangled scream all too well.

* * *

><p><strong>So my fellow readers, this is basically a three chapter short story. Background is a lot of CloTi. Cloud and Tifa are married and have a kid (Zack) and well…things got a little heated and Cloud left. Tifa's heartbroken and thinks that she has to raise Zack on her own now. So here's the real question:<strong>

**Why did Cloud leave? And why did he scream her and Zack's name? :3**

**Find out in the next chapter. :D**


	2. Revenge

Here's Chapter 2 of 3! :3

Zack ran in, eyes wide and afraid. "Zack; hitch! Go now!" I yelled as I ran out of the room and into the hallway. The sounds of fire and the glow from it came from the bar. I heard the sounds of swords clashing. Another yell rang in my ears.

"_SEPHIROTH!"_

I froze and my eyes widened, "No…" I quickly ran upstairs, going to our room and grabbed my twin elbow blades.

"Mommy!" Zack sobbed.

"Zack!" I yelled for him; he came out from the closet. He ran over and clung to my leg; he cried. "Zack, honey, I need you to listen to me. You need to hide," I took out my phone. "Call Uncle Barett, okay?"

"But Mommy—"

"Do as I say!" I yelled, looking into his eyes. "Please, just do this," I begged. He nodded, knowing this was not a fight he was going to win, and ran back into the closet. I ran and made my way down into the burning bar. It was _too fucking_ _hot_. I took a deep breath before sprinting through the flames and bursting through the doors. I tucked and rolled before coming to a fighting stance; I froze as my eyes widened.

Sephiroth stood with his blade aimed towards…his…chest. He looked toward me; his Mako Blue eyes were wide and filled with…regret. "Tifa, stand back," he said frantically.

"No, I am not backing down!" I yelled. I readied myself, heart pounding against my ribcage.

Sephiroth turned his face towards me and gave a disturbing smile towards me. "Do you think you can win against me? The only person that could do so…was your husband. Of course, that was a long time ago. I doubt he can do it again. I'll make you watch as I kill him and your son."

Anger boiled within me and I growled loudly. "You can threaten me…you can threaten Cloud…but you _cannot threaten my son!_" I yelled, my hands gripping the hilts of my blades. I charged towards him as Sephiroth pushed Cloud away. He readied his blade and I channeled my material into my hands, making my blades swarm with bright light. He grimaced and I jumped, slashing at him. Cloud intervened and we attacked Sephiroth from both sides. Sephiroth's blade sliced across my side and I held in a cry of pain. Cloud's movements became swifter and faster against Sephiroth. I twirled my blades rapidly, the light forming a symbol as they moved. Cloud backed up, seeing what I was doing, and stayed on alert. Sephiroth turned to me and spoke:

"You really think you can beat me?"

I grinned and aimed my blades outward, arms spread. "Yes." A pair of translucent white wings unfurled from my back and my blades became light itself.


	3. Pain

. I placed my hands in front of me, the light becoming brighter. Suddenly, it formed a staff that brought back painful memories but gave me the strength and courage I needed. My hands firmly gripped Aerith's staff and I readied myself. Sephiroth was caught off guard; I had the chance I needed. I charged towards him as he charged towards me. His blade met the staff and I was staring at him with eyes of hate; our faces were inches apart. "I will get my revenge," I said quietly. I kicked his stomach, "For Aerith Gainsborough."

I slammed the side of his head with my staff, "For Zack Fair." He staggered back and my staff turned into two Katanas. I glanced at Cloud; he was frozen in place with fear, watching me with wide eyes.

"Tifa…" I saw him mouth but I couldn't hear it quite well. I turned my eyes back to Sephiroth who was slowly recovering. I slashed at him, "For the pain you've caused my family." I stabbed him in the stomach three times.

"For the nightmares you've given my son," I slashed an X pattern onto his chest.

Tears blinded my vision, "And for killing my father!" I roared and stabbed him through his lungs. His eyes widened as blood trickled out of his mouth. I was breathing heavily and I didn't notice until Cloud's strangled cry that I was taking my last ones.

White hot pain enveloped me but it was mostly in my stomach. I gasped and looked down; his blade had punctured through my stomach. There was another yell. I looked towards it and saw Barret standing there, automatic hand aimed towards Sephiroth. "Barret, quickly. Zack…" I choked out. Barret looked to the burning building and let out a slew of words. He made his way to the bar and I quickly looked to Cloud. He was rushing towards me as I saw that Sephiroth was falling back. His sword slid out and I fell back, my hands letting go of my own swords. Strong arms grabbed me and I felt tears drip onto my face.

"Tifa? Tifa, stay with me!" I weakly opened my eyes and looked at his Mako blue eyes. They were wide and scared. "Tifa, i…I'm so sorry for leaving."

"Why did you go?" I whispered, coughing weakly.

Regret filled his eyes, "I…I thought," he stuttered.

"Thought what, Cloud? That I didn't love you? That I regret being with you?" I weakly coughed. His tears fell and mixed with my own.

"No, no that's not at all what I thought. I just…I thought that being with you was hurting you…I don't like hurting you anymore," he whispered, his arms wrapping around me tighter.

"Not once did you hurt me…Not…once," my voice was fading.

"Tifa, keep your eyes open. Please," he begged and my heart cracked.

"Mommy!" a young child screamed and soon, Zack's face was next to Cloud's.

"Hey, sweetheart…" I murmured softly, trying to safe my breaths. I needed to say goodbye to them, I knew that this was probably the end.

"Mommy, don't die. Please, Mommy!" he cried and I weakly raised my gloved hand. His tiny ones gripped it tightly and his forehead pressed against the leather. Tears of my own started to fade away.

"You know. You were right, sweetie," I found myself whispering. Cloud held his son close and the sight of them in front of me made my heart melt.

"About what?" he said, sniffling.

"Daddy came back," my voice was starting to fade.

"Mommy?"

"Tifa!"

I weakly opened my eyes once more and smiled, "I love you both…so so much." They smiled in sadness and I gently laid my hand on Cloud's cheek. He leaned forward and his lips touched mine in a soft kiss. I felt his tears mix with mine once more.

"I love you too," he murmured and I turned my head away, coughing.

"Cloud?" I whispered once my coughing was done.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sleepy," I murmured to him and his arms pulled me into his chest. My cheek laid against the skin where his heart was; the sound and feel of its beating comforted me and made me even more tired.

He seemed to struggle with saying what he needed to say. When I slowly turned my head to him, I saw that his tears were finally stopping, but I knew it wasn't for long. "Then…then go to sleep, Tifa."

I felt my eyes drifting shut and soon, all was darkness.


End file.
